


Pride and Devilish prejudice

by Eleanor_Bennet (Eleonor_Bennet)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/pseuds/Eleanor_Bennet
Summary: Take two on this fic.I once posted months ago, and today - after a lovely tweet by a friend - decided to post it again. And go on with it.My revisitation on one of the masterpieces of English literature (my favourite book OF ALL) - "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen





	Pride and Devilish prejudice

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Well, it surely is true if your name is Penelope Decker and you're mother to five daughters. Oh, of course the poor woman didn't blame her misfortune of not having at least one son. Of course not. She loved her daughters with all her heart, even if sometimes she wondered if her life could've been better with a boy or two: less dowries, for sure, and maybe a little more power of decision over marriages? But someone can't have everything in their lives, right? Now, with five daughters - and two of them at the right age to start thinking about a marriage, the fact that a single, very rich man had arrived in Netherfield Park was, for the poor Mrs. Decker, the news of the year.

"Did you hear the news, my dear Mr. Decker?" The man, hidden behind a book, sighed and finally gave his wife the attention she was trying so desperately to achieve from minutes, now.

"My darling, I know you for years, now, but I still can't read that beautiful mind of yours!" Knowing he was using sarcasm, she huffed in disdain

"Are you mocking me, sir?"

"Me? I would never do it, dear! So... What's the news?"

Mr. Decker knew well to not challenge his wife's nerves. So, he closed the book and crossed his hands on the desk, patiently waiting for an explanation.

"The news..." The woman started with a frown, eyeing him suspiciously "Is that someone rent Netherfield Park." The man opened his arms and looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"That's it?" Penelope raised from the couch and, with fire in her eyes, walked to the desk. "That's. It?!" As an instinct, Mr. Decker retreated on the chair

"Am I supposed to say something else?" He replied, slightly terrified.

"Oh, you dull man! Don't you want to know who rent it?!" The man sighed in relief, finally seeing a way out of the mistake he had made during the conversation. Oh, that woman was intense!

"Of course, darling! Do tell me, please!" And finally, she smiled wide and her eyes sparkled with joy. Must have been a very important person, if his wife for once had took off their argument and seemed to having already forgiving it. With excitement still on her not so young face, the woman went behing him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"A latter called Bingley!" Now was Mr. Decker's turn to frown.

"Bingley? Never heard of him. Is he married?" Mrs. Decker clapped her hand like a five year old child and literally screamed

"No! Isn't it perfect?"

"Perfect... Yes. Indeed it is. So, if I got it right, you want me to wait on him."

"Yes."

"So that he can meet one of our daughters, right?"

"Exactly! You're not so dull, in the end." He laughed, shaking his head. He loved his wife, even if she was nerve-wrecking at an inconceivable level. And she was right... Decker's property was at risk, and a marriage was now inevitable for one of their daughters. The only thought of losing his favorite one - he loved them all, but Chloe had a special place in his heart - was heartbreaking, but who knew? Maybe her or Linda, the major, would've fallen in love with this Bingley man? A parent can always hope what's best for his children...

"Then, my dear, I think I have to prepare myself. Wouldn't want somebody else to precede me?"

 "Oh Mr. Decker! You precious, precious man!" She hugged and kissed him, then literally ran away screaming in the corridors. "Girls! GIRLS! I have wonderful news!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank all of you, lovely readers.  
> You give me trust in myself.  
> <3


End file.
